Shattered Tears of Remembrance
by fantasy-princess09
Summary: SEQUEL to comfort of rain Their fingers entwined as the comfort of the rain surrounded them, I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath.


REMEMBER: this is the sequel to "COMFORT OF THE RAIN" I recommend you read the first story before you read this one, otherwise you will have no clue on what's going on! Even if you read the first one but it was a long time ago, and you somewhat forgot, I'd also recommend you to read it again! Thanks!

Fantasyprincess09 on with the story!

Chapter 1

Nightmares

Faces whirled past her of only a blur and screams rushed to her ears calling of alarm.

"I love you Hermione, don't let me go…" A man's voice echoed in her head. Willow branches climbed and twisted around her body covered with dripping rain. Tears clogged her devastated spirit. She was falling down into the darkness of her shadowy fears, until she suddenly woke up.

Boom! Crack! Bang! The lightening lashed out at the sky while thunder boomed in response, with rain pouring from the sky gliding down the window pane in droplets. The house seemed to rumble and shake with the outcome of the storm. It was the dead of the night with the full moon shining up above, casting numerous rays which contained silver bands of light.

Hermione was in her house on the unique countryside, but in her bed startled because of the deafening storm combined with her nightmare. This wasn't the first time she had a nightmare. For the past couple of months her dreams were beginning to haunt her with a man whispering love words to her, and she couldn't recall whose voice it was. It frightened her and she prayed relentlessly for just one nights rest with sweet dreams, but nightmares overcame her every single night.

Fretfully climbing out of bed in a cold sweat to get a glass of water a memory shot in her mind, "You look beautiful…"

She felt woozy and helpless of what to do. _'What is this trying to tell me?' _she asked herself. She walked in her kitchen and ran the faucet to get a cold drink to refresh her dry throat.

Since Hogwarts, she graduated number one in her class, owned her own company of Aurors, and was without a doubt very successful. She bought her luxurious house a couple of months ago at a medium price. She lived alone, except for when her friends came over and spent the night. She didn't really have a love life yet. But with the dreams, it confused her even more because it seemed like she was in a serious relationship but couldn't remember. She finished her water and thought back to Hogwarts.

She sadly looked out the misty window. Hogwarts was far away now, and she had started her new life. She had to admit though it was scary with terrible things happening lately, it just wasn't easy. Just recently, Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, and came to find out Lucius Malfoy was brutally killed by Voldemort himself. He was described as to betraying him for his chance of resolution, but Lucius didn't carry plans out as well as his master wanted it.

Hermione was glad about the news, there world didn't have to have people like that running around and deceiving there own kind. While pondering her thoughts, the storm was dying down to a low rumble. She walked back up to her room, climbed in her ruffled bed, curled up to her side, and finally fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The sun dawned on the countryside; it was the beginning of April with birds finally singing there tunes every morning in the skies. Tree's were beginning to blossom in flowers, and bright green leaves adorned the tangled branches. It was a new day and people were grown up. No more classes and teenage love stories. It was rather sad to stop and think about it.

Hermione awoke and hopped out of her bed. She took her daily shower, brushed her straight teeth, and put on her make-up with ease. She got dressed into a short flowing skirt and a sky blue jacket with a cream-colored blouse underneath. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment then made her way out the door to breathe in the fresh scent of roses in her front yard under the windowsill. The various shades of the flowers seemed to dash in all directions to light up her yard with bright colors. The sun beamed rays that cast off the glass of the window. Lingering for just a moment more, she finally decided to leave and apparated with a "snap!"

She arrived at the front of a well-designed building with matching pillars. Walking up to the entrance with her curly brown hair swaying while she moved, she opened one of the double doors and walked inside. She looked around the magnificent room.

It held floors with shapes of crystal structures, and a flowing water fountain shot out sprays of water to the air. Her heels clicked on the spotless marble floor that shined. Also green plants and flowers hung and sat on the marble then wrapped thin vines around the railings in various places. She walked down the endless hallway and turned right until she reached her room. It was a rather nice room. Hermione always adored it. The decorator had a fabulous touch for Hermione's delicate taste in design. The room had a bluish-green marble floor that wound itself to her oak desk. Her walls were painted a light mint green with blue lining at the ridges, and were full of picture frames filled with autograph signings and of course her friends. Also the same art was hanging on the precious wall behind her neat desk filled with quills, ink, parchment, the daily prophet, and various decorations in the sleek corners.

She hung her jacket up, and settled herself at her desk. Hermione stared off into space with the utter silence surrounding her thoughts.

She looked out the bay window with the miniature water fountain that matched the one outside her window by the extravagant gardens. The water bubbled up the small fountain and flowed over the tiny rocks. She was sitting there, enjoying the view and fresh scent of apple blossoms blowing in her open room. Her eyes felt heavy and the whiff of apples made her drowsy. Her head rest on the back of the chair and she drifted off into her own little world.

Swirls of colors surrounded. A rumble was low, but loud echoing in her mind. Sleek blonde hair whirled and came into view.

"I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you…" the voice whispered in the darkness. A blurry figure was coming in focus until she jolted awake. Fine beads of perspiration lined her forehead. Hermione suddenly jumped since her friend Shanna was about an inch away from her face.

Shanna smiled, "I didn't mean to frighten you!" Shanna was Hermione's age with sleek black hair that came to the middle of her back. She was wearing dress robes since she was just at her morning training session, Hermione suspected.

She looked at her with hazel eyes that brought out her facial features. "No, I'm sorry Shanna, it's alright," Hermione replied.

"Still having nightmares?" she asked sadly.

"Just a little," Hermione said meekly.

"Well come along with me, we'll go eat lunch together," she offered with a smile.

Hermione had no choice but to agree as they both exited the building. Shanna started speaking very fast about a new fancy restaurant that just recently opened up and that's where she had planned to go.

"…and anyways, I love your outfit today. I just had the greatest time this morning in training, just sheer passion!" She looked dazed as Hermione rolled her eyes; another one of her romantic flings.

They walked on the cobblestone sidewalk that led to the entrance. Opening up the sliding door, they took there seats and sat down. It was a fancy restaurant with slow music playing off the speakers. It seemed more for a date than with one of your friends going out to lunch, but she wouldn't complain. It was nice and she enjoyed the mood of the place.

Hermione turned casually to the other side of her chair and glanced across the room. Air rushed to her lungs at the sight. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, and Shanna's voice seemed far away in another land. Her hands fluttered up to her neck nervously and sat in utter shock staring at Draco Malfoy accompanied by his friends at the far end of the room.

He caught her blank stare and did his trademark smirk for her displeasure.

A/N Hey guys, I hope your happy about the new sequel, yesterday I got to post ¾ of it, but yeah, I ran out of time so I posted the rest of the first chapter right away. I've been busy with a lot of stuff this summer so I'll write the second chapter soon. Luv you guys tons!


End file.
